Examples of liquid crystal display devices used for mobile devices such as mobile phones include flat panels, curved panels, and liquid crystal display modules having flexibly-changeable shape. Recently, such liquid crystal display devices have been extensively studied and developed. As disclosed in, e.g., Patent Document 1, the liquid crystal display device is manufactured by bending a super-thin glass substrate of a liquid crystal panel, or by curving a display surface of, e.g., a flexible plastic substrate instead of the glass substrate.